


Something In The Eyes

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [55]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Crossover Friendship, Gen, Sawa and Misora also have like. Two speaking lines each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Tsukasa goes investigating in the World which had almost crashed into the World of Heroes
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa & Kiryuu Sento
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	Something In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuttly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/gifts).



> I hope you liked what I did with this! Didn’t manage to include Everyone but did include the center two

He arrives at the cafe looking rather exhausted. Which means none of them are particularly prepared.

It’s not like it’s been much easier for anyone there lately, either, but still.

Kadoya Tsukasa, destroyer of worlds and passing through Kamen Rider, would love to find out why this world almost crashed into the main one.

And, unfortunately, all this world gave him that made any sense was a business card for this place.

“I’m sorry, we’re close—”

Tsukasa catches sight of the trap door of a refrigerator before he even closes the external door.

“I see I’m in the right spot,” he notes, looking around. “So this is where to find Kamen Rider.”

Immediately all four figures, including the red headed man who has yet to fully close the fridge, freeze.

“Who are you?” Asks a black haired man. His hand is behind his back, likely to grab his Driver.

“Kadoya Tsukasa,” Tsukasa replies calmly. “Just a passing through Kamen Rider.” He eyes the younger man’s hand again. “And I doubt you want to fight inside your base.”

“Are you from Ex-Aid’s world?” The girl asks, and Tsukasa has to laugh at this one. A short, sharp one.

As he figured, they definitely know what happened to draw their world to the ever-unstable amalgamation of Worlds.

“I have no World,” he says. “Though yes, I have been to the World of Heroes.”

“What do you want?” Asks the woman.

“Answers,” Tsukasa replies. “About why your world almost collided with the World of Heroes.”

The four exchange glances. Tsukasa doesn’t sigh, but he does cross his arms, leaning against the door behind him.

(The redhead man also finally exits the fridge doorway.)

“Okay,” says the black haired man. “I can explain, if you do the same.”

Tsukasa gives a hymn of acknowledgement, which luckily is enough for them.

  
  
  


“I get the gist of it,” the Kamen Rider from another world says, after Sento finishes explaining. “You saved two World, Kamen Rider Build. Perhaps more.”

“More?” Misora asks before Sento has a chance to.

“There are many Worlds, and many Worlds with Riders, or Sentai, or other heroes,” Kadoya explains. “The World of Heroes is unique; it is an amalgamation of many worlds that do not always touch.”

“So it’s dangerous,” Sento says.

“You see to get the gist of it, too,” Kadoya says. “I find that danger and the goodness in one’s heart go hand in hand, though.”

…okay, Sento is fairly sure he likes this Rider.

“Is that all you need?” Banjou asks, from behind him. Sento turns. Oh, he looks a bit annoyed.

“Feel free to head back down into that fairly obvious base of yours,” Kadoya says calmly. Banjou huffs. “I might be around a bit longer.”

“You can just… cross dimensions, then?” Sento asks. A small smirk quirks the side of the Rider’s mouth.

“Yes.”

And then he leaves.

“Man, what is with that guy?” Banjou asks.

“He seems interesting,” Sento replies. “Hope he comes back soon.”

  
  
  


Tsukasa gets pulled to another World for a few days right after he makes clear what’s going on in Build’s World.

Man, it seems it’s at the verge of getting  _ very _ ugly over there.

Uglier than here, he thinks, though he’s glad he could help this girl choose to fight for herself as well as for others.

Bit strange for an Agito World, but it is what it is.

He comes back and the little quartet are staring at him with distrust again.

Tsukasa resists the urge to sigh or to ask if it was Daiki’s fault or Narutaki’s with the strength of experience.

“We had another passing through Kamen Rider,” says Cross-Z. “Unless it was just you in your suit.”

“He stole my new Fullbottle,” Build adds, significantly less accusatory. Tsukasa immediately likes him more.

Well…

“That’s just my—”

He pauses. Still doesn’t quite know what to say about Daiki, it’s always either too little, like lover, or too much, like life partner.

“Kaitou.”

“Your thief?” The woman asks.

“Used to be,” Tsukasa replied. “Stole him away from his world when I was using a different name. Still don’t remember the details.”

“Of his world?”

“Of how I met him,” Tsukasa replies. “He should still be around, you know. I’ll dig him up.”

  
  
  


Oh, Sento thinks. Oh, he’s lost his memories too. Possibly long ago, definitely got some back.

He likes Kadoya, he thinks. Seems like an interesting person, and a good one.

Kadoya comes back with a man in a long white coat.

“Here he is,” he says. “You’ll give it back, won’t you?”

“And what if I don’t?” the man (Kaitou?) asks.

“Kaitou.”

The man sighs, and tosses Sento his RabbitTankSparkling bottle back.

“Sorry for the fuss,” he says. “Wasn’t in the mood for the chaos stealing that fancy box of yours would make.”

…Well, he seems less cavalier than the fight yesterday.

“It’s alright,” Sento promises.

“I’d still be careful of his sticky fingers,” Kadoya warns. “Maybe his camera is a bomb.”

“He doesn’t have a camera,” Misora notes at the same time as Kaitou laughs.

“You’ll never forget that, will you?” He asks.

“I don’t forget anything,” Kadoya replies.

There’s history there, and Sento can’t even begin to pass through it. So instead he thanks Kadoya for helping him.

“That’s my role, it seems,” Kadoya says with a shrug. “I’ll pop in when I can.”

Sento smiles.

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
